clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tortoise Stool
Tortoise Stool = TurtleShroom? Bugzy 10:57, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Is TurtleShroom an anarchist? No.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 11:11, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Really? Sounds like the kind of thing you would say... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 21:39, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Restore my page at once! He isn't TurtleShroom, ok? You're just looking for an excuse to delete my pages! I'm sick of your bullying! Leave me alone.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 09:00, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ---- Ad hominem, yada yada yada.... plus you have no proof that I am looking for an excuse. This is blatant, ad hominem, parodied mockery, so it should be deleted. You also have no proof that it isn't blatant, ad hominem, parodied mockery, so there. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:50, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ---- I'm not getting involved even though I do speak a bit of latin. If you wwant to fight me use basque or something I dont know. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 20:51, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ---- Three thiings: #In that case, we should delete the USA as you have no proof it isn't a parody of Australia. # Do you even know what ad hominem means? #No proof? Ill give you proof... I'm wrighing up my proof right now! -- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 20:25, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ---- TurtleShroom's Response Google defines Ad hominem as: "appealing to personal considerations (rather than to fact or reason)" ---- I'll leave the interpretation to all of you, but here is some evidence that Tortoise Stool as an attack. ---- Tortoise Stool Article: Tortoise Stool is a very odd penguin. He is sligtly crazy and tends to claim anything he doesn't like is 'over centrelizing.'' No-one is sure what this means, but they try not do over centralise. Now watch as I make a few easy flips of the writing: TurtleShroom is a very odd man. He is sligtly crazy and tends to claim anything he doesn't like is anarchy. No-one is sure what this means, but they try not to decentralize. ---- See this: He goes around arguing and giving out to people for arguing. He is also an anarchist. Easy edits: He goes giving out to people for arguing. He is also an advocate of centralization. When it says "Giving Out", it is obviously referencing to my infamous habit of writing long and insanely drawn out rants. It could also mean giving out blocks, like I did in Crisis II on the CPW. It is obviously referencing to me. ---- See this: "He is always annoying Ban by telling him that they are both best of friends. When Ban dissagrees, he says that they are both Anarchists so they must like each other." I can't flip that one, but everyone who's been here a long time knows of the eternal battle I had against AG with Ban. This is making a reference that I kept having Ban speak in Old English/King James, and when AG disagreed, I said he is a parody of the Grim Reaper and as such must speak Old English/King James. ---- The name itself: Tortoise: a land turtle, a completely terrestrial cheloninan th]at only enters water to drink or cool off. Stool: Slang for poop. Feces. Defecation, you name it, it's a slang term for solid waste. I've even seen advertisements for "stool softener" (a type of laxative for costipation) on the television. Someone pointed out that "stool" may have been a shortened form of "toadstool", or a poisonous mushroom. ---- Finally, a personal attack: "He is obsessed with Tortoise soup and tries to turn any tortoise he meets into it." Everyone knows I never would eat turtle soup (my father did once before I existed, but he hated it). Now, whether it is an a attack or not, he put that there to anger me. I like turtles; I obviously don't eat turtles. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 20:59, 17 April 2009 (UTC) You are reading too much into this, and misquoting it in areas. Anyway, are you Emperor of the Moon? Do you love pie?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 21:02, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ---- AG's Retaliation My responses to your arguments: # Australia is not a piece of foul mockery. # Yeah, I'm attempting to learn logic and debating. I read through a list of logical fallacies, and ad hominem is probably the most frequently used one. # I am countering your statements as of writing this. ---- Explorer's Comment And I totally agree with TS up there. Totally. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 21:05, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Bugzy's Observation once again, agentgenius gets pwned. Bugzy 21:11, 17 April 2009 (UTC) once again, agentgenius gets pwned. Bugzy 21:11, 17 April 2009 (UTC) AG's Complaint *Who said Australia was a parody? Huh? *Yes. Used by you. *You are just bullying. As per usual. -- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 21:13, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Bugzy's PWNAGE bullying eh? Read all arguments made and said by RV clan members need I say more? Bugzy 21:15, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Responses? Explorer's Reply *No one did. The formula for our arguments is this: ** X should be deleted because you have no proof that X isn't Y. *** In my argument, X is your article, and Y is foul mockery. Your argument claims that the USA (X) should be deleted because I have no proof that it isn't a parody of Australia. Since Australia is not foul mockery or anything as bad as foul mockery, your argument doesn't make sense. * That statement was actually ad hominem, and your statements happen to use it a whole lot. "TS and Explorer are bullies." "He to me is a bullying, power-abusing vandal!" "...next time, you won't cheat that I cheat." * As per usual, your response is ad hominem. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 21:24, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ---- TurtleShroom's Response I don't need one. You are once again turning to personal atatcks instead of retaliation like you do at the start. I quoted it by copy and paste through this and this. Also, I DO like pie (even though I can't have it due to dairy and/or wheat in it), and you are losing. I'll let Bugzy finish. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 21:34, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ---- Pie Oh. Well, I'' didn't know that...-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 13:50, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Triskelle Joe Bloggs's Neutrality I dont want to step in until later, so any comments by me are forged by the anyonymous Joe Bloggs. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 21:26, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Explorer's Response * Well, then, where's the proof that the USA ''is an offensive parody of Australia? * Again, your response is ad hominem, by stating that I bully you and therefore cannot be trusted or respected. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 21:33, 17 April 2009 (UTC) The Nerd Quibbles On... More proof of Agentgenius's statements being ad hominem: I think that the bullies will just act like they are reading other argumenrs. 17:01 ... Explorer has just learned ti do that that I'm a bully ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 22:10, 17 April 2009 (UTC) *No, that is my argument, that you are attacking me to bully. *Do you have proof that htis article is a parody? I don't actually mean the USA is a parody. By your logic, it is tho. -- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 21:06, 18 April 2009 (UTC) *First of all, your arguments and statements are becoming extremely offensive. [http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Giggati&oldid=44256 TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!] Agentgenius called me and TS bullies just because TurtleShroom blocked Giggati! TS said he was sorry on the shout box and also said didn't know the full story, and yet you attack him and me, though I'' never had anything to do with it! *Furthermore, TurtleShroom has ample proof that the article is an offensive parody. You may read his statements above, and to counter your counter to his statements, '''those random facts are there just for the sake of further making TortoiseStool, a.k.a. TurtleShroom, look stupid. ** Technically, you're just dancing around a bush with your second argument. You don't show how my logic says that the USA is an offensive parody of Australia, you just say it is. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 22:14, 18 April 2009 (UTC) #That is irrelevent, he has now apologised therefor I let it drop. ##And I still think you're bullies. #Actually, most of those 'proofs' are in fact misquoted. The rest are coincidence #No, I'm not. For some reason I was unable to write this (I did, but then my brother deleted it by hitting the keyboard when I wasn't looking. Here it is: 1. You said "X should be deleted because you have no proof that X isn't Y." 2. Say "X" is the USA. "Y" is an offensive parody of Australia. You have no proof that X isn't Y, therefor either I am right or we need to delete the USA. -- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 13:50, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Bugzy's PWNAGE ima quote ts; Tortoise Stool Article: Tortoise Stool is a very odd penguin. He is sligtly crazy and tends to claim anything he doesn't like is 'over centrelizing. No-one is sure what this means, but they try not do over centralise. Now watch as I make a few easy flips of the writing: TurtleShroom is a very odd man. He is sligtly crazy and tends to claim anything he doesn't like is anarchy. No-one is sure what this means, but they try not to decentralize. See this: He goes around arguing and giving out to people for arguing. He is also an anarchist. Easy edits: He goes giving out to people for arguing. He is also an advocate of centralization. need i say more? no matter how much you deny it, its a parody of TurtleShroom. i should make a parody of agentgenius, maybe call him Adam Sutler (lol V for Vendetta) or something. what a strange coincidence that the tortoise stool article has the plagiarized writings of the turtleshroom article, only Adam Sutlerfied. Bugzy 22:47, 18 April 2009 (UTC) If AG gets away with it, that means we apparently have the right to mock anyone, too... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 22:50, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Actually, it says "He is a very old penguin." And the fact that TS is against Anachy is now against me? Any anarchist charictar would be like that. This is intended to make fun of Anarchy.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 13:53, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Explorer's PWNsome Response You threw in those differences to make the article a parody, AG. The definition of parody is "a literary or artistic work that imitates the characteristic style of an author or a work for comic effect or ridicule." Imitation is key to a parody; slight changes are made to the original work's attributes so that the new work is similar to the old one but is different (usually in a comical way). For example: The United States of Antarctica is a parody of the United States of America. One tell-tale sign is the name: a slight change in words gives it all away. America is changed to a similar-sounding word: Antarctica. The substitution works because both words sound the same, look the same, begin with an A'', and end with ''-ica. Let's have a look at your offensive parody, AG. Name of parodied subject: TurtleShroom. Name of parody: TortoiseStool. Similarities? # Both names do not have spaces between "Turtle/Tortoise" and "Shroom/Stool". # Both names have the initials "TS". # Both names sound similar to each other. More tell-tale signs of a parody: # The first word of the parodied subject is "Turtle". The first word of the parody is "Tortoise". The turtle and tortoise are related animals, and may be commonly confused. Big tell-tale sign of a parodied name: the name has synonyms in it. For example, my parody of Mossflower Woods (Redwall location) is "Lichenblossom Forest". Moss and lichen are both found in the same habitat, and I tend to relate them in my mind. "Blossom" is a synonym of "flower", and "forest" is a synonym of "woods". # Second words: "Shroom" and "Stool". Shroom is short for "mushroom". As per the parodied name, stool is short for toadstool, a type of poisonous mushroom. It is also a term for feces, or poop. Just by the name, anyone can tell this is a parody of TurtleShroom, so don't try to deny it. Bugzy and TurtleShroom have further proof stated from the article's actual context. Don't deny it any further, AG, this is an obvious offensive parody. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 21:09, 22 April 2009 (UTC) LOL so you deleted it 'cos it has initials as TS? What a strange wiki.-- 18:02, 24 April 2009 (UTC) No, I deleted it because it looks a whole lot like TS being mocked. Read the above statements '''carefully', Mr. IP.'' I think you'll get what I'm saying here. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:00, 24 April 2009 (UTC) (P.S. Straw man fallacy. Don't ask.) Joe Bloggs First of all, what is Freedom? Before you should even be allowed to say that word, we need a philosophical inquiry to know what it means, because due to all the politics between conservatives and liberals, we have lost the meaning of that word. It no longer exists. Next, what I prefer is an analysis on what makes up the differences between a website and nation and such an answer should be driven by political ideology. We must then create a difference between website and nation and figure how to accommodate a nation in a website. A question of time, I suppose. Your Friendly Neighbourhood Neutral Joe Bloggs This is quite irrelevant..... a red herring, perhaps? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 19:57, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Look everyone in most of your arguments you use words and phrases you obviously don't know the meaning of. This proves me right! Ha ha ha! -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 20:14, 24 April 2009 (UTC) If you read it and the above comments about "freedom" and anarchism, you will hopefully comprehend my Joe's above comment. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 20:15, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Irrelevant: Not relating to the subject at hand. Red herring (logical fallacy): A statement or argument that is irrelevant to the topic being discussed. This is fallacious because it draws attention away from the issue at hand. I don't want to point the finger at Triskelle, and I don't want to accuse him of doing this on purpose either (really!), but how is freedom and handling a wiki-nation related to whether Agentgenius mocked TurtleShroom or not? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:20, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Im just pointing out that this wiki is not a country, that it doesnt run like one, so we shouldnt act like it does. Me and my year nine words will stay out until someone finds a dictionary and looks up my big words. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 20:24, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ...where's the proof in that? And who ever said that we act like this wiki is a coutnry? If wikis are communities, I'm sure Wikipedia could be run as a nation, or at least a state. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 01:13, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I am not starting an argument over political and ethical views. Look my big words up there in the dictionary for a simple clarification. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 01:16, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I get it. You're saying that arguments between opposing views have destroyed freedom, and you're questioning whether we can keep a nation within a wiki, right? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 01:18, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Exactly. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 01:19, 25 April 2009 (UTC) True Meaning I'm sorry, I didn't make this very clear. It is a parody of Anarchy in general, however it is namd after TurtleShroom. I thought it would be funny to name an Anarchist charicter after TS, as a joke on his famous hatred of Anarchy. I'm ssorry about any confusion caused.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 20:16, 24 April 2009 (UTC) P.S.:All other 'proofs' are coinsisence. Which I can't spell. Okay. We understand, Agentgenius. I will restore the article immediately. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:20, 24 April 2009 (UTC) (P.S. Can you please try to clarify some differences between TurtleShroom and TortoiseStool? Make the name the only parodied attribute, and please state that the article is not meant to mock TurtleSHroom.) I will.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 20:22, 24 April 2009 (UTC) This is proof It is. They said I was crazy but I was RIGHT! -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 20:24, 24 April 2009 (UTC)